The past of kenshin
by kaoru-sanz1
Summary: The sister of kenshin roasts present with a mystery along with she leave her commentaries
1. chapter 1

Chocoa the one hundred but I had to raise to the prologo the one hundred again I have probleas to raise the capitulos and good I must recreate the prologo... att: kaoru_sanz  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-- *-*  
  
dojo kamiya.  
  
kenshin this washing trained and healthy to the clothes yahiko walks of vague  
  
kenshin: young lady kaoru please opens the door  
  
kaoru: if kenshin  
  
kaoru goes and opens the door of dojo being with a girl peliroja that has two swords to the flanks is but or less similar to kenshin..  
  
kaoru: if who it looks for  
  
: I look for himura kenshin himura  
  
kaoru: from who  
  
of its sister  
  
kaoru: sister.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
notes: excuse if he is to us just as the true one but as I said to them I have problems and I do not have endorsement of the the one hundred capitulos to if that att: kaoru _ sanz 


	2. 2

The one hundred by tardanza are that my comp. It had problems and since I can say to him I erase EVERYTHING and because I have in grief it has to formulate ideas to if that if can help me it would thank for much comuníquense by a that l button of down or but they send a mail is kaoru_sanz@hotmail.com att: kaoru_sanz  
  
p.d. grasias is kaily the diabolico angel and to mer and the answer for kaily it is that I think that after all what apasado kaoru had to mature not = _ =  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
kaoru: its sister but if kenshin does not have family  
  
if that has single mind that does not remember my but I of if BASTARD DAMN truth  
  
About kaoru suddenly thinks to collect police can recognize saito cua approaches small wing.  
  
Saito: akiko  
  
Akiko: polisatanico curse that I do not kill it that they were with the types that I no longer worked asi that dejame peacefully  
  
Saito: in coughs so that you flee  
  
Akiko: so that your you persecute to me as desqueiciado is ciernto I am a acecina to suedo but already it leaves mamuro and its band  
  
Saito: of all ways I must stop to you since you killed but of 200 innocent people - It said while it removed his gatotsu  
  
Akiko: you know I do not have I animate to fight to if that me boy good bye  
  
Asi that akiko jumps acai the ceiling and before going away him dise to kaoru  
  
Akiko: dile to that bastard who bendre to look for and that this preparing  
  
Seba running between the tile roofs spear that two people stop it  
  
Akiko: it is my day of luck - ironica Said - hello aoshi okina  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*----*-*-  
  
NOTES: grasias to read this madness please leaves their commentaries 


	3. 3

Hello hello atodos it watches that I am going something to him say it ins`t I am and I put myself to cry remembering the one of misao to if that I think to being this I capitulate a little tragic good we go to the grain we begin.  
  
Us that we give that akiko enconraba with aoshi and okina..  
  
Akiko: okina as much timpo as you have been.  
  
Okina: very well akiko by the sight your if you follow in the long walks  
  
Akiko: the your best one than nobody you know that a acecino goes it to do until it dies  
  
Okina: but you could try to change no?  
  
Akiko: no..  
  
Aoshi: you continue being a cynical one.  
  
Akiko: it watches who speaks shinomori..  
  
Okina: they follow with the remorse  
  
Akiko: okina you mints your you do not know that this is only between shinomiro and I.  
  
it said while it was put On guard of fight -  
  
Aoshi: tasteful acceptance said while so well it was put On guard.  
  
Meanwhile in dojo kamiya  
  
White Kenshin but that a paper: my. My. Herman... Akira..dios is had here.  
  
Kaoru: akira?  
  
Saito: if you roast its true nomre (saito avia investigated) - saito ra makes haste been left in dojo pa to explain to him is kenshin that her sister besides to be alive also was a acecina  
  
Kaoru: in coughs as you said to us it was recojida by makoto shisho  
  
Saito: siiii and by the sight also knows is oni so that they him man.  
  
Meanwhile in where it was I aim to fight akiko and aoshi.  
  
: stop does not pelen 


	4. 4

Hello to all I believe that boy to follow the council of kaili the diabolic angel so this I capitulate goes dedicated to her that been supporting and giving me recommendations in these 3 chapters and also to mer that asegido all this madness until this moment thanks in good truth we go to I capitulate 4 resentments part-2  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-- *--*-*-*  
  
We remained in which somebody arrived to avoid the fight of aoshi and akiko  
  
: akiko so that you returned  
  
akiko: by revenge but it does not stop the one that I leave to us when your eras one chiquilla  
  
aoshi: it was for its well-being  
  
akiko: aoshi to be marksmen from my childhood you hurled misao along with to me wing age of 19 years DES then of my father and his group I thought that your eras my family but you are just as the idiot of shinta. just as my other family except whom in seño to be the marksmen to me. (it said while all route held its position of fight)  
  
(of a little while there is another one in weighed to fight my you enter the stranger as much put in the middle of them two so that they did not fight but)  
  
akiko: misao quitate of means (llaera saying this misao a tear sea)  
  
miaso: one you already see I lost them to both I do not want to lose again please  
  
akiko: in agreement but you do not believe that this finishes shinomori here (aunt said to me while her swords in her covers)  
  
misao (already but calmed): so that you returned.  
  
Akiko: in contre my past I was following him the track me brother from kioto and by the sight you followed to me.  
  
Misao: you aparases a day in kiotot and you visit that to us if he is bad for that reason we followed you other okina tetien the news of your brother.  
  
Okina: it is certain but a ceiling of a house DES cone AIDS is not the place adapted for abr of these things.  
  
Akiko: we go to me house to lli this me brother saujiro  
  
Okina Misao and aoshi were surprised: your brother  
  
Akiko: it has to do with my past I tell you in the house we go síganme  
  
While in dojo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Kenshin: that makoto shisho i under position of my sister of 3 years  
  
Saito: if. And by the sight one grew up between people who acecinaban. It knows saujiro zata so well in boy are laughter if they remember  
  
Kenshin: in coughs so that I do not hoist myself present in pela  
  
Saito: so that porlo seen was pelaron and it said that to tapeworm that to look for to him his brother  
  
Kenshin: it must have resentments so that I thought that they prepare it killed I spread assassinated our God parents of sees be suffered with migo to never look for it  
  
Kaoru(that is perhaps prepared maintained in silence in all the platica) for that reason wants to you to kill  
  
Saito: he is not everything also has sos pays as a tax of to have killed me wife.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*- NOTES: good he is everything please LEAVE to REVIEWS Please att: kaoru_sanz Has and leave to its commentaries in my mail also the mail is kaoru_sanz@hotmail.com 


	5. 5

Notes of the author: hello to all boy to take a little in finishing fic since my older brother I enter the serious hospital and this very serious has a single disease writes that and to write I capitulate a mini ones rather I capitulate....... Gracia and Octavio this I capitulate goes for you grace by all brother.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
kenshin: it suspects to have killed your wife.  
  
Saito: if she is suspicious and for that reason I came persecuting it assumed that it had to remain in kioto  
  
Kenshin: saito I. not that decirte.  
  
Saito: I what I want it is revenge even that the life is fence to me as a woman could happen of sapercibida to in my house and to take to me woman your hermanita has much much but that to pay.  
  
-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-  
  
akiko: good this is my house happen  
  
--- the house avian walked several streets under dojo kamiya was of two floors very great paresia another one dojo but a house of anybody rich one was not it single mind  
  
akiko: good I leave them before speaking I have things that to be to like dense in any room less in the main one since that she belongs to me.  
  
Misao: where you go  
  
Akiko: to fix accounts with a wounded wolf.  
  
Misao: cuídate if. --- it said in melancholic tone  
  
Akiko: clear chbi (n.d. a.: chibi is small) good I go away we are seen at night  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* saito had retired of dojo kamiya went by the street to if an inn when one kunai (those thing that seems small knives that misao uses) loved rose to him the face but that this it responded soon: Hello wounded wolf.  
  
Saito: akiko.. 


	6. 6

** notes of the author () dreams -*-*-*-  
  
Saito: akiko  
  
Akiko: only and the original one  
  
Saito: I believe that we have accounts that to settle  
  
Akiko: to that I come wounded wolf  
  
Saito: only that here no  
  
Akiko: so that nonserious so happy matándote with much people around  
  
Saito: you know that you need my aid before killing to me so that if I am not mistaken mamuro it walks back of you no  
  
Akiko: it only wants problems since it knows that I always am going to him to win makes his money to him  
  
Saito: or rather you robbed it  
  
Akiko: does not rob it we call to them of another way that seems to you I borrowed it is listened to prettier  
  
Saito: akiko I only need that you say to me that was what passage in kioto  
  
Akiko: good that it gives more of all ways it opens that to say it sometimes What step went that to me I am called on myself to take care of of your woman not but who I was not the one who I kill it she was of the men of mamuro that I in that then I did prepares idio to buy food when she returns I saw. To mamuro laughing heartily itself and I was when I realized of which it makes haste I outside throw as if the best thing of his life and was I spread separates of the group taking me to me his money in punishment and some things for example a plane that as says it can destroy the government for that reason look for to me not by their money not but by the plane  
  
Saito: then for that reason they look for to you  
  
Akiko: ago a treatment raises to the positions mine to you and I help them to that these do not make the defeat of the government But that if would work privily and clear would pay to me  
  
Saito: the positions if you we raised them and so that of something you do not have to live good that are a treatment not but that with a condition  
  
Akiko: as?  
  
Saito: kenshin_gumi works with us  
  
Akiko: in agreement himura it worked but to speak to him to him to saujiro it has much to do this yet  
  
Saito: then this is a treatment  
  
Akiko: but you remember and I we continued having a pending duel or ye I have a question to you on himura  
  
Saito: hazla  
  
Akiko: the girl who was with himura is her wife?  
  
Saito: no. we say that it is like its poor owner himura if that I feel sorry it with the woman who load of all ways I believe that they are going to finish together good we see themselves I must themselves retire  
  
Akiko: good bye * I believe that tedire someday that your woman said to me when dying Saito *  
  
Saito retires when akiko began to jump tile roof on tile roof until arriving wing house from himura which lowers to the main patio In which was already himura, kaoru, sanosuke, and confused yahiko.  
  
Akiko: pretty sight that all the family giving him the welcome wing sister nonwell-known truth himura  
  
Kenshin: only one asks so that as much hatred?  
  
Aim of this I capitulate  
  
(I feel tardanza what step is that I do not have Internet is that my older brother passed away roasts 2 Att months: kaoru_sanz 


	7. 7

Notes: I feel not to be as much time in this fic but as either they will know my brother greater passed away but or the less 2 months and then been or I do not capitulate 6 then was not great thing but in a moment her crazy beloved will come the action kindly schizophrenic author. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Akiko: that so that as much hatred ja! that cynical you are himura after to me to have left you know venia to make a truce but reason why I see I could not be long time to your side before it wants to finish with your pathetic Ex-samuray life although the life costs ends up to me again waking up batusai and it faces it and it kills it  
  
Kenshin: contéstame akira so that as much hatred!  
  
Akiko: you do not dare to call akira to me you do not have right to want to change me the name that does not correspond to that it put my father to me  
  
Kenshin: that name put our father and mother to you!  
  
Akiko: I am not called akira I am called akiko as shisho put my father to me my only father!  
  
Kenshin: so that you hate to me  
  
Akiko (I aim of ex- - exploding in tears): so that so that I hate to you FOR the SIMPLE REASON THAT JAMAS YOU LOOKED FOR to ME CRADLED THEY LEFT to ME!  
  
Kenshin: he was a boy I spread that passage to other hiko-saint said to me that you make haste dead  
  
Akiko: you believed truth to him  
  
Akiko lowers to the head covering with its hair the face in weighing to spill tears so you settle and bitter like the sea kenshin to see this by reflection the arm the hug that this with resentment akira in an impulse throws to keshin and removes its two swords.  
  
Akiko: you to me do not dare to touch you are not nothing mine and never you were it  
  
Kenshin: akiko to that veniste to fight or to look for to me  
  
Akiko: it will work with saito and it said to me that you helped it if that I say you that it will help to pay my debt with but finishing this plows that he returns batusai to that costs the life to me  
  
Kenshin: in agreement I want to see that it has of being able my sister  
  
Akiko keeps its swords and returns to jumps to the tile roof and at if in each house to arrive at the hers healthy one, yahiko and kaoru it watches kenshin confused  
  
Yahiko: to quique step I do not understand  
  
Sanosuke: it was  
  
Kaoru: if she is the sister of kenshin  
  
Kaoru approaches kenshin and it gives a brief hug him and in a whisper it asks to him  
  
Kaoru: these goods?  
  
Kenshin: if you do not worry kaoru  
  
Sanosuke: I will look for saito to warn to him that we accepted to go with the a kioto and if it is precise until going to kinoshawa  
  
Kenshin: in agreement  
  
Sanosuke: they see with me we have pending things  
  
Kenshin: please kaoru prepares all morning we started off for kioto  
  
Meanwhile saito  
  
Saito was thinking on the talk with akiko  
  
** saito: as it is possible that it finds believed to him I must be more careful she is an expert I cannot trust tomorrow we divided for kioto devils I did not say to him and to forces I need her and to its happy map I will have to go by her. * *  
  
Saito of new account goes to the house of akiko or mansion meanwhile with akiko  
  
Akiko was seated with the others oni seated while she ed ***reflx mng herself to outbursts of laughter (Or rather revolcaba in the ground and was cried of the laughter)  
  
Akiko: to if that chivi is the female leader of oni ja ja ja  
  
Misao: I do not find the laughter him ¬ ¬  
  
Aoshi: akiko we needed to speak in private  
  
Akiko already a little more controlled: in agreement sígueme is a special room here  
  
Akiko and Aoshi walk until a room that this in the second plant very at heart  
  
Seated Aoshi and: I do not want that you involve to misao in your problems  
  
Akiko: you do not worry you you will not have anything to do the only thing that I want is that they contact to saujiro I need it after doing that you you can return to aoya already us I will need it but in any case I want that they know that I am put in a great conflict will help saito I believe that you know that is by your face  
  
Aoshi: if for my good fortune  
  
Akiko: kenshin_gumi helped to if that but the possible thing is that misao and the others find out the only one thus and even that me clay much your you will not be the unique one that will be able to help me clear and misao but chivi will be under your care soon  
  
Aoshi: you will disappear  
  
Akiko: clear  
  
Meanwhile saito it has arrived at house from akiko in which is so well kenshin and healthy  
  
Saito: hello batusai rooster head  
  
Kenshin: hello saito  
  
Sanosuke: NONCMedigas ROOSTER HEAD  
  
Saito with a cynical glance: if clear what you say  
  
Saito and the others enter house i see oni misao understand so that the "familiar meeting" goes and looks for kilo which roasts to happen to its guests to the same room where they were aoshi  
  
Akiko: O.k I believe that all we know so that we are reunited no? Saito when we started off  
  
Saito: tomorrow  
  
Akiko: I believe that batusai and I agree in something  
  
Kenshin: we will start off by the forest  
  
Akiko: it has we will not find with saujiro and of we will leave there from kioto for shimonoseki Which is a bay in which they will be half of the men of mamuro is hi in we will weigh to fight until arriving at the coast seki in which we will find to the brother of mamuro of in a ahead everything will be spontaneous there if anybody it does not like the plan porga its objection is hour  
  
The great silence extends in which it means that all agree  
  
Akiko: tomorrow morning we see ourselves here do not arrive late  
  
To if all they are retired every one it goes if it marries less healthy than tomorrow following wing remains in dojo all are reunited to start off  
  
Akiko: in agreement walking  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
notes: this I capitulate goes dedicated to all those that support and coverall to me to you Octavio that not these in body but if in mind and heart  
  
I dedicate all this fic to you to you my dear brother and all those that create in my 


	8. 8

NOTES OF THE AUTHOR:  
  
TOO MUCH AFTERNOON MY I ALREADY CAPITULATE MYSELF BUT DENSE ACCOUNT THAT SCHOOL PLATICAS FOR CONFIRMATION And SOCIAL LIFE FINISHES With Me I PROMISE IS HOUR IF TO BE FAST MAS WITH MY ACTULIZACIONES ^ _ ^ OF GOOD ACUEDO I LEAVE THEM WITH THIS.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Capitulo 8  
  
The adventure begins  
  
We remained that all went to kioto and go in half of the way.  
  
Akiko: we will be with saujiro in half of the forest by personal things in addition that helped  
  
Saito: your and I after finding to saujiro we will go away shimonoseki I do not want that nobody but takes part but that himura this clear one  
  
Akiko: you do not complain lobito and saujiro wrath with us in shimonoseki we have a past who to face and you do not make that face of few friends who ami you do not scare and tell me himura to me so that you bring to hills all the family if sap that the rooster head would come and your "friend" but a mocoso only hindered.  
  
Healthy: It hears  
  
Kenshin: yahiko is not no mocoso and but bond that to articles to respect akiko-said with a very hard voice  
  
Yahiko: I am no mocoso  
  
Akiko: it watches ami you do not come to me with those stupidities you know that this is not no game of children for that reason same I do not want that your "friend" neither misao and the less this mocoso enter the fight much I do not want to load with remorse that lets die to 2 women and 1 boy and I believe that the your best one than nobody knows this no? to if that arriving at kioto they remains your you go with the rooster head and I do not want complaints  
  
Kenshin: NO  
  
Akiko: then IF this it is not a trip of pleasures and I believe that the your best one than nobody you know it  
  
Kenshin: misao and kaoru are sufficient able to know how to defend by anything misao is not okashira of oniwabanshus and kaoru a great teacher of kendo on the one of yahiko I agree is too dangerous  
  
Akiko: you know beam which you want I am fed up with you if you want that they die that they die but misao remains and POINT MISAO - said knowing that misao would fight  
  
Misao: you do not know very well that you will go likes ho no  
  
Akiko: you do what you want to we will stand out to qui  
  
(After complying and arming the camping)  
  
Akiko: lobito vamonos  
  
Saito: to lobito gigas - he said me with gruñido - himura we will not see in kioto we we will go ahead - it said leaving  
  
(Already every one was slept less aoshi, misao, kaoru and kenshin)  
  
- with kenshin and kaoru-  
  
Kaoru: kenshin thanks to me to have defended of your sister that he is not face for you to be in a situation to if but of all ways thanks - it said with the sonrojadas cheeks.  
  
Kenshin only agreed and step an arm by in sima of kaoru  
  
Kenshin whispering: when this finishes you and I we will speak on us I promise kaoru to it  
  
- kaoru was put but red and I only reach to of sir clear kenshin -  
  
- with misao and aoshi -  
  
Misao: it cannot do this to me aoshi_sama cannot I I will go I like ho not - it said while it retired  
  
Aoshi: what happens is that I do not want that passes nothing to you  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
But notes of the author: or the misspelling the one of but are reviewed I capitulate I am improving noñ^por favor + reviers = to but updates or so if it wants déjenme his commentaries not please Please good are everything for today tomorrow I will write but and will update but and thanks kitiara_chan and kero_chan 


	9. 9

Scenes of I capitulate previous:  
  
Akiko and kenshin have a strong discussion.  
  
Akiko: it watches ami you do not come to me with those stupidities you know that this is not no game of children for that reason same I do not want that your "friend" neither misao and the less this mocoso enter the fight much I do not want to load with remorse that let die to 2 women and 1 boy  
  
Kenshin: misao and kaoru are sufficient able to know how to defend by anything misao is not okashira of oniwabanshus and kaoru a great teacher of kendo on the one of yahiko I agree is too dangerous.  
  
Kenshin roasts a promise to him to kaoru  
  
Kenshin whispering: when this finishes kaoru you and I we will speak on us I promise it  
  
Aoshi and misao have a strong discussion  
  
Misao: It cannot do this to me aoshi_sama cannot I I will go I like or no! - it said while one retired  
  
Aoshi: what happens is that I do not want that passes nothing to you  
  
I capitulate 9  
  
Unbearable encounter: saujiro and akia  
  
In half of way where supposedly they would be with saujiro saito was recharged against a tree and akiko Seated in the grass Indian type (the position that takes kenshin in animates)  
  
- that stupid boy does not go to reconcile vamonos - he said removing his traditional pitillo  
  
- calmate lobito arrived but I do not have a rare prefeeling that it will not come single.  
  
* But late *  
  
A sweet voice is listened to suddenly - oyasumi nasai sessha late feels to have arrived at the encounter with akiko_chan  
  
- daijoubu saujiro_chan!!-said almost jumping against  
  
- koshi-it said to a girl of black hair eyes color sapphire dressed in hakama dark and gi black.  
  
* Meanwhile in the camping *  
  
One misao throws a sea of tears happens before through a burnt pair to the light of the moon  
  
- kenshin that is misao- says one worried kaoru- I can go with her? - it even asks kenshin worried to him  
  
- it sees I believe that I must speak with shinomori.  
  
Each enamored went with its friends misao ran desperate, angered, disappointed and mainly with a broken heart by an ice block (an expression does not take offense fanatics of aoshi is single)  
  
- desperate Misao shout one kaoru  
  
- single Déjenme I do not want to speak with nobody-said turning around  
  
- they misao_chan you need to speak with somebody is on aoshi_san no?  
  
- there is kaoru is is.....-said exploding in tears new mind  
  
- shuuuu calm - kaoru said while it embraced to misao - first it lets cry so that with that you will not solve nothing the second cuéntame that step  
  
Misao lets cry at the same time that it begins to tell kaoru what step.  
  
* meanwhile with kenshin and aoshi *  
  
- they aoshi_san daijobu desuka -  
  
Aoshi moves the head in an affirmative form kenshin breathes deep and begins to speak  
  
- they aoshi_san sessha is not very good for this but that as kaoru_dono and misao_chan are good fighting and it would be due to let go with us.  
  
- dame kenshin_san Iie will change to seem can be very dangerous for her. - daijoubo demo consent misao_chan wrath with his or without and serious good than outside with so that if it got to him to pass something as to her as you they would have much remorse oyasumi nasai aoshi_san  
  
* meanwhile with saito and the others *  
  
Koshi-it said to a girl of black hair eyes color sapphire dressed in hakama dark and gi black.  
  
- they saujiro_chan that she roasts she to qui-said one akiko very annoying while she separated and she watched towards that woman  
  
- they nee_chan sessha and akia we are even  
  
- nani? Your my hermanito with this kitsune  
  
- to who you say to damn vixen itachi to him ¬ ¬  
  
- to who you say weasel to him? KITSUNE  
  
- either or or - _ said saujiro with a great drop of sweat ^ ^;  
  
- tasukete kami_sama  
  
- they nee_chan dinos your plan  
  
- demo that this KITSUNE to qui?  
  
- I already said to you nee_chan we are even  
  
- THESE imoto_chan LCO?-said one akiko removed from quicio  
  
- onegai nee_chan we leave this platica for DES then? ^^  
  
- daijobu not but so that we have saito haste I believe that already you know saujiro and its companion is called akia ex- member of the Juhon Katana  
  
Saito that had remained seeing all the show not surprised nor the knowledge a little while that that rare girl was ex- member of Juhon Katana  
  
- in agreement already you eeted again yourself with your friends vamonos- said while it threw a cigarette to the ground  
  
- THAT KITSUNE IS NOT MY AMIGA!!-said while it tried to remove patience not to kill there same saito (even that is impossible)  
  
Onewari of I capitulate  
  
Notes: thanks those that piss lazy reviers agrádese much Att to them: kaoru_sanz  
  
Directory:  
  
Sessha: I style kenshin  
  
Oyasumi nasai: good night  
  
Daijoubo: this good  
  
Koshi: affection or my love  
  
Hakama: species of trousers  
  
Gi: that pink thing that uses kenshin (kenshin: HE IS NOT PINK IS FIUSHA)  
  
Gumanso: the one hundred  
  
Sou: in serious?  
  
Dame: hold  
  
Demo: but  
  
Washiranai: I not it or not it  
  
Daijobu desuka: these good? or it passes something?  
  
Doushite: So that '?  
  
Nee_chan: older sister  
  
Kitsune: fox (a)  
  
Hontou: truth  
  
Onegai: please  
  
Onna: woman  
  
Tasukete: ayúdalo or ayúdame  
  
Kami: God (kami_sama)  
  
Hai: if  
  
Ahuo: idiot but but hard  
  
Anus: ummm... Er....  
  
Itachi: weasel  
  
Imoto_chan: smaller brother  
  
Onewari: aim 


End file.
